Lluvia de Meteoros/Transcripción
El episodio comienza en la cafetería, en el que se ríen Mordecai con Rigby y Margarita *'Mordecai:' Y entonces Skips dice: (Imitando su voz) Si me haces pelear contra una de esas cosas otra vez, reza porque me aniquile!'' (Se vuelven a reir)'' *'Margarita:' Esa fué buena! *'Eileen (Aparece):' Chicos, están listos para la noche? *'Mordecai:' Que hay en la noche? *'Eileen:' Lluvia de meteoritos. Les envie como cinco mensajes al respecto. *'Rigby:' (Revisa un celu y lee -No se sabe si es un celu de él o el de Mordecai-) Lluvia de meteoritos, una vez en la... Ah si, lluvia de meteoritos una vez en la vida! Que hay de especial con esa lluvia Eileen? *'Eileen:' Los meteoritos pasarán más cerca debido al trágico deterioro de la capa de ozono de la región. *'Rigby:' Oh suena bién, que loco. *'Eileen:' Lo mejor de la lluvia será hoy por la noche. Se de un buén lugar donde podemos verla: El mirador de la montaña. *'Margarita:' Ah diras el Besador de la Montaña; obvio ya he estado ahí. *'Mordecai:' Ah-ahhh Besador de la Montaña? Suena como un lugar agradable, cuenten conmigo. *'Rigby:' Y conmigo también. *'Margarita:' (Se ríe) Seguro que no te da miedo Mordecai? Estar en la cima de la montaña en la noche!? *'Mordecai:' Nooo, a quién debería temerle? A un montón de bobos dentro de sus autos besandose? Por qué me intimidaría eso? (Silencio) *'Eileen:' Bueno, tenemos que volver al trabajo. *'Margarita:' (Las dos se alejan) Claro nos vemos luego, amigos... *'Rigby:' Zona de Amigos (Friendzone) *'Mordecai:' Qué? Para nada! *'Rigby:' Te llamó "Amigo" amigo eso lo dice todo. *'Mordecai:' No podemos estar en la Zona de Amigos, ya nos besamos. Recuerdas? En el aeropuerto- *'Rigby:' Ah sii? Y tu la besaste? Eso fué lo que pasó? : Mordecai empieza a recordar: Margarita suspira en el lugar de abordajes y se acerca a besar a Mordecai. Pero él no se movió en lo absoluto. '(Ver Pasando por Margarita)'' *'''Mordecai: Mapache tienes razón, ella me besó. Pero sigue siendo un beso, es igual! *'Rigby:' No señor, No es igual! Fuiste a despedirla al Aeropuerto, fué un beso de despedida. Y fue hace como 2 semanas, hiciste algo al respecto? *'Mordecai:' Aaaah- *'Rigby:' No eeh? Probablemente no te interesa y eso es lo que ella piensa! *'Mordecai:' Aaaahy!! Por qué sigo hablando contigo de esto? *'Rigby:' Mordecai es fácil, (Ahora imita con sus manos) solo di: Margarita lo siento mucho fui un cobarde por no besarte; y ella te dirá: Está bién Mordecai, me gustan los perdedores!; Y luego estarán Muchchchchch (Imitando el beso con sus manos. Luego Mordecai los golpea) Auu *'Mordecai:' Ya bájale! *'Rigby:' Cálmate, solo intento sacarte de la Zona de Amigos hermano. *'Mordecai:' No estoy en la Zona de Amigos. Esta noche voy a besar a Margarita, y será increíble... > Ya siendo de noche, en las afueras de la ciudad, Margarita va en su auto con Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen yendo al Mirador/Besador de la Montaña. : Mordecai y Rigby hacen un rap en medio. *'Mordecai:' " Mira allá, que es eso de allá? Estrellas que caen, las quiero atrapar! " *'Rigby:' " No hay que negarlo! Ya está brillando. Y en el cielo se está alineando! " *'Mordecai y Rigby:' " Brilla Ya! Brilla ilumina ya! " (Los dos y Margarita se ríen) *'Eileen:' (Se anima al rap) " Para aclarar la confusión, las estrellas son de gas. Termonucleares por fusión! " *'Rigby (Silencio primero):' Ah, gracias por aclarar eso Eileen. : Siguen en el camino, en el que hay un cartel de aproximación: Look\Make-Out Mountain''' - Next Right (El Mirador Besador de la Montaña)'' : Al llegar, los cuatro bajan del auto dejándolo en un aparcamiento cerca de otros autos con jóvenes adentro. Mordecai y Rigby se sorprenden. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' Que looooooooco! *'Mordecai: (Panorámica de la vista desde la montaña)' Esto es increible! (Coloca un mantel debajo del suelo) Ohh si! El mejor lugar de la vida! (Se sienta, al igual que Margarita) '' *'Eileen (Aparece):' Muy bien, una vista perfecta! *'Rigby (Aparece):' No me dejen solito! ''(Se sientan en medio de Mordecai y Margarita) *'Margarita:' Oye Eileen, a que hora se supone que veremos los meteoritos? *'Eileen:' Aún falta una hora. (Agarra un cuaderno) Mientras tanto quiero acabar de registrar nuevas estrellas. En mi club de Astronomía registramos estrellas y las nombramos. Voy a nombrar a esa Rúmulos Verdoso 5. 80 dólares bién invertidos. *'Rigby:' Nombraré una estrella, esa que se mueve se llamará "Star Guss el Destructor" *'Eileen:' Ahh, ese es un satélite Rigby. (Eileen y Margarita se ríen) Esta será una lluvia de meteoros histórica. (Mordecai mostraba una cara deprimida, aunque para peor, Eileen da una conversación de la lluvia que indirectamente da una clara referencia sobre la situación de Mordecai con Margarita) Dos cuerpos celestes convergerán por primera vez. Lo que significa que si no permanecen juntos ahora nunca volverán a estar juntos. Y entonces arderán y mororán. Lo que es interesa''nte por que mucha gente no sabe-'' (Subrayado - Parte de lo que dice mientras piensa Mordecai) *'Mordecai (Pensamiento):' Que horror. No besaré a Margarita si Eileen sigue hablando de boberías estelares. (Interrupción inesperada) Eh, oigan? Alguien quiere botana? Botana? Botana? Yo quiero botana! Rigby también quiere (Agarra a Rigby) *'Rigby:' Oye! (Lo lleva hasta un lado del auto de Margarita) Que te pasa vato loco? *'Mordecai:' Amigo, no puedo besar a Margarita contigo y Eileen aquí. Necesito que ustedes dos se vayan a otro lado. *'Rigby:' Que!? No! Estoy cómodo ahí. No quiero caminar lejos para que al final no hagas nada de nada- (Mordecai lo golpea) Aauuu (Mordecai le da una bolsa de snacks) *'Mordecai:' Ya! Toma ese choco pegajoso choco-pato y sal de aquí. *'Rigby:' Aayyy. Tienes suerte de que me guste el choco pegajoso choco-pato. (A Eileen) Oye Eileen, vamos arriba tendremos una mejor vista. *'Eileen:' Ah buena idea! Quizá veamos el cinturón de Orion. (Se alejan, yendo al camino para subir a la cima) *'Rigby (A Mordecai):' Zona de Amigos! : Con ellos en otro lado, Mordecai la ve a Margarita sola. Él se acerca y se sienta. *'Mordecai:' Es muy agradable aquí. *'Margarita:' Sii. *'Mordecai:' Estas callada. En que piensas? *'Margarita:' Ay no se, en el futuro. *'Mordecai:' De verdad? Ya viste Guerreros del Futuros 2? Es una grán película futurista. *'Margarita:' Me refería a mi futuro. *'Mordecai:' Ouh, jaja, oooh. *'Margarita:' Solicité entrar a tres escuelas, pero aún no me han respondido. *'Mordecai:' Ahh, no te preocupes, seguramente tendrás noticias pronto. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Si es delgada serás analfabeta, pero si es obesa será alfa, beta o zeta" *'Margarita:' Jajaja qué? Nadie dice eso! *'Mordecai:' Jajaa pero aún así es cierto. No debes preocuparte, la universidad es divertida. Yo la pasé bién en la Escuela de Arte antes de dejarla. *'Margarita:' Has pensado en volver? *'Mordecai:' Aaaah no lo se, tal vez. O tal vez trabaje en el Parque por el resto de mi vida. (Los dos se ríen) Aha, sii... *'Margarita:' Es extraño no saber que va a pasar. Que pasa si no entro a ninguna escuela? Creo que soné realmente tonta en esas entrevistas... *'Mordecai:' Tu nunca suenas tonta Margarita, de seguro lo hiciste bién... (Agarra unas sodas) Y ahh, que tal un brindis? *'Margarita:' Wuau, que elegante, jejeje *'Mordecai:' Solo la mejor bebida que es lo que merece la futura editora en jefe- *'Margarita:' Ya basta! Jejeje *'Mordecai:' Y, aaaah... Por qué más brindamos? *'Margarita:' Que tal por... Ser buenos amigos... Para siempre! *'Mordecai:' Claro... amigos... *'Mordecai y Margarita:' (Brindan con las sodas) Salud! (Margarita abre su soda, y el líquido de repente sale salpicando su cara y ropa) *'Mordecai:' Ay Margarita lo siento! *'Margarita:' Tranquilo, está bien. Hay toallas de papel en- *'Mordecai:' Si si. (Va al auto) > Mientras, Rigby y Eileen... *'Eileen:' No estoy segura de que este lugar sea mejor de donde estábamos Rigby. *'Rigby:' No, está bien, solo sigue mirando- Oh qué!? (Ve con binoculares: Se da cuenta de que Mordecai está en el auto, dejando a Margarita sola) *'Eileen:' Qué sucede? *'Rigby:' Ah se acabó la botana. Yo enseguida regreso. (Baja de la cima) *'Eileen:' Bueno pero apúrate, creo que ya están entrando a la mesósfera! : Rigby sube al auto. *'Rigby:' Que pasó amigo? : Escena Censurada: *'Rigby:' Taken down by all the tongue-wrestling yet with Margaret? (Aún sigues luchando por probar la lengua de Margarita?) *'Mordecai:' Dude, knock it off! (Amigo, ya basta!) : Enlace: ' *'Mordecai: No la he besado todavía. *'Rigby:' Y entonces que has estado haciendo? *'Mordecai:' Hablando! Estamos teniendo una conversación seria. *'Rigby:' Hablando ehh? Eso hacen los que están en la Zona de Amigos! *'Mordecai:' Puedes olvidar ya lo de la Zona de Amigos? Eso no existe! *'Rigby:' Amigo deja de perder el tiempo! Tienes una gran oportunidad, no la desperdicies como siempre lo haces. *'Mordecai:' Trabajo en eso, callate. *'Rigby:' Deja de trabajar y empieza a hacerlo antes de que la puerta se cierre! (Mordecai cierra la puerta) Aaaaay! Donde está la botana? : Mordecai va con Margarita *'Mordecai:' Hola hola hora de limpiar a Margarita, jeje. *'Margarita:' Gracias. (Agarra una toalla de papel y limpia su campera. Ahora tiembla de frío) Hace mucho frío aquí. *'Mordecai:' Ajaja, sii. *'Mordecai (Pensamiento):' Abrázala, abrázala! *'Mordecai:' Aaaah... Puedes usar un montón de estas toallas de papel como cobija improvisada (Lanza unas cuantas y ríe tímidamente) *'Margarita:' Jaja, claro... *'Mordecai (Pensamiento):' Aaaahy! Que pasa contigo!? Cuanto tiempo te tomará besarla por fín? *'Rigby (Por binoculares):' Amigo hazlo! Solo bésala y ya! *'Margarita:' Mordecai, somos amigos cierto? *'Mordecai:' Ahh, si... Si, somos amigos... *'Margarita:' Entonces puedo decirte cualquier cosa? *'Mordecai:' Claro que sí. *'Margarita:' Hay una razón por la que no quiero irme... *'Mordecai (Pensamiento):' Eso es! Ya lo sugirió. Aprieta el gatillo. *'Margarita:' Yo... Voy a extrañarte Mordecai. : Mordecai la ve y pone su mano sobre la de ella. Los dos se dan una mirada romántica. Mordecai estaba listo, pero al acerarse, el primer meteorito pasa casi encima de ellos, asustándolos. La lluvia de meteoritos comienza, y Eileen se alegra incontrolabremente. *'Eileen:' ES MUY HERMOOOOOSOOOOO!! *'Rigby:' (Sigue viendo con los binoculares. Luego se da cuenta) No puedo soportarlo más! (Grita hacia Mordecai y Margarita) Mordecaiiii! Zona de Amigos! Zona de Amigos! Zona de Amigos! Zona de Amigos! (Atrae la atención de los que están en los vehículos. Margarita y Mordecai lo escuchan) *'Margarita:' Por qué está diciendo "Zona de Amigos"? *'Mordecai:' Mapache cállate. *'Rigby:' No! Yo ya no aguanto más! No perderás la oportunidad de nuevo viejo, llegó la hora! (Hay ruidos de bocinas de los vehículos) *'Desconocida:' Si, bésala ya! *'Chad "Trasero Gordo":' Si ya Hazlo! *'Mordecai:' Necesito más tiempo! *'Rigby:' No hay más tiempo amigo. Solo trato de salvarte de la Zona de Amigos! *'Mordecai:' Necio! Por última vez, no existe la Zona de Amigos! > En la lluvia pasa algo raro. Los meteoritos se mueven en círculos; luego una luz verde atrapa a Mordecai y a Margarita y los separa en cristales de rombo con un aura verde a prueba de ruido y acercamiento entre ellos dos. Margarita se ve preocupada. Mordecai se asusta y golpea suavemente el cristal. *'Mordecai:' Margarita... Margarita! *'Voz desconocida:' No puede oirte! Ustedes dos, son solo amigos. *'Mordecai:' Aaah!? *'Voz desconocida (Se descubre):' Bienvenido Mordecai. Soy el Guardián de la Zona de Amigos. *'Mordecai:' Qué? La Zona de Amigos no es un lugar real. *'Guardián:' Aaah si lo es. (Panorámica a otros "pagafantas" en la Zona de Amigos) Aquí moran los saludos amistosos, las palmadas, los abrazos... Es un reino platónico donde el romance perece. *'Mordecai:' Dejame salir, no quiero estar aquí! *'Guardián:' Lo siento Mordecai. Esperaste demasiado. *'Mordecai:' NOOOOOO! Nooo... He querido besarla muchas veces, pero nunca se daba el momento. *'Guardián:' Aaaah si se da! (Otro rombo aparece, mostrando oportunidades fallidas de episodios anteriores) Cada vez que vacilabas, dejabas pasar muchas oportunidades (El rombo desaparece) Pero no creiste en ti mismo. Reúne el valor para mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, solo entonces te liberarás de la Zona de Amigos. *'Mordecai:' Es que, me ha gustado Margarita desde hace tanto... Y si ella no siente lo mismo? *'Guardián:' Aaah lo ves!? Que tal "Sí"? Es ahora de que dejes de preguntarte "Si hubiera" y te arriesgues, así sabrás lo que ella realmente siente por tí. *'Mordecai:' Como lo sabes? Solo eres un asteroide flotante, viejo y parlanchín. *'Guardián:' Lo creas o nó, también yo he estado en esa misma situación, Muchas veces. Angie, Josceline, Lula- Como crees que me convertí en el Supremo Guardián de la Zona de Amigos!? Niño SOLO TRATO DE EVITAR QUE COMETAS EL MISMO ERROR QUE YO! *'Mordecai:' PUES DEJAME SALIR! (Golpea fuertemente el cristal varias veces) *'Guardián:' Oye oye oye Relajate! Ese cristal de Amistad es caro. Voy a darte otra oportunidad de acuerdo? Pero no te eches para atras- *'Mordecai:' No, no! Lo juro! Voy a hacerlo! *'Guardián:' Ahahaha, De acuerdo, ve por ella campeón! : El Guardián lanza una luz verde hacia el rombo donde esta Margarita, el cual seguramente le borró la memoria y le permitió el poder escuchar y acercarse o dejar que alguien se acercara. En un acompañamiento al flashback, se escucha un soundtrack romántico y motivador. Margarita está confundida; luego lo ve a Mordecai, quien está del otro lado. Ahora pueden hablarse uno al otro... *'Margarita:' Mordecai! Donde estamos!? : Mordecai, quien la mira con una cara triste, se acerca a Margarita, y los dos cristales de Amistad se unen formando un Hexágono. Luego, decidido, Mordecai "aprieta el gatillo"... *Mordecai:' Justo donde quiero estar. : Margarita se queda asombrada, sin palabras; dejándose llevar por el momento lo ve a Mordecai, quien también la mira de una forma tierna. Luego Mordecai actúa, se acerca y la besa a Margarita; ella lo sigue. Luego se muestra una panorámica de ellos dos que, totalmente llevados por el momento y agarrados por sus manos, se dan ese beso apasionado. La lluvia de meteoros los acompaña. El guardián se queda boquiabierta, sin podeer creer que Mordecai lo haya hecho. Luego los mira tiernamente y se decide... *'Guardián:' Mordecai, Margarita, ahora los declaro exentos de la Zona de Amigos. : El cristal de a poco se forman grietas que luego se rompen. Mordecai y Margarita flotan y bajan despacio hasta el lugar donde estaban, sin dejar de besarse. Al llegar al suelo, la lluvia de meteoros se acaba, y terminan su primer beso real, en el que ahora los dos se muestran muy enamorados... Aunque luego se sorprenden por un ruido de Rigby, que estaba cerca de ellos. *'Rigby:' Hmm, Hmm... (Se muestra complacido) *'Mordecai:' Aaah, se hace tarde... (Se levantan) Tal vez debamos irnos. *'Eileen (Aparece):' Que tal! Lo vieron? Que opinan? Diganme! (Margarita mira a Mordecai antes de responder...) *'Margarita:' Fué algo asombroso! (Luego los dos se miran tierna y mutuamente) *'Eileen:' Los de mi Club de Astronomía no van a creer esto! (Se aleja rápidamente, junto con Rigby) Jamás había visto cuerpos celestiales unirse así! :Al verlos a Rigby y Eileen acercarse al auto mientras hablan de la lluvia, Mordecai y Margarita los siguen lentamente. Al caminar, los dos se toman de la mano. Luego la vista muestra al cielo, del que se muestra pasar el último meteorito. Fín del Episodio... en:Meteor Moves/Transcript Categoría:Transcripciones